


in a cicada’s cry

by dorypop



Series: fifteen years later [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Declan Lynch's family, Doctor Adam Parrish, F/M, Farmer Ronan Lynch, Food intolerances, Foster Care, Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Selectively Mute Original Character, Thanksgiving, very mild cdth spoilers (mainly some characters)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorypop/pseuds/dorypop
Summary: Harvey's first Thanksgiving at the Barns.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Original Character(s), Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: fifteen years later [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867762
Comments: 24
Kudos: 156





	in a cicada’s cry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure if this could be read as a separate piece (I guess it’s posible—context is Adam and Ronan are fostering a kid called Harvey), but I’d strongly recommend that you go read the main fic in the series [_the mirror I stare into_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931516/chapters/60339457) before diving into this one.

Things had changed after Dr. Parrish had taken his vacation.

Ronan still drove him to school, but sometimes it was Dr. Parrish who picked him up afterwards. And they’d go to the mall to buy some novels Ronan wanted to read, or they went grocery shopping, or if Ronan also came they would go to get some dinner, the three of them. Never in Henrietta, Harvey had noticed, but he didn’t dare ask.

There was one time in which they stopped in a very weird and cramped house, on their way to an also weird fertilizer shop where Harvey found out just how many different types of crap you could use to grow plants. It was supposed to be a psychic business of some sort, but none of the women living there had resembled those people with floaty clothes that spread cards on TV for people on the phone. They didn’t really passed the doorstep—a girl wearing orange lipstick had tried to kiss Harvey’s cheek while someone sang from a window in the second floor, and Harvey had taken a step closer to Dr. Parrish.

“I’ll be just a minute,” he said. “Would you like to wait in the car?”

Harvey had taken the car keys. He sat inside, waiting for Dr. Parrish to come back—he brought homemade jam and a jar of tea leaves with him—, asking himself why his mom had never let him open _her_ car with her keys. It wasn’t like Harvey could've driven away, or anything.

One morning, it was Dr. Parrish who drove him to school. He actually made him wake really early, when Ronan was having breakfast, but he hadn’t got to share that because Dr. Parrish took him to the clinic before class. He took a bit of his blood to get it tested and also took his cast off.

They could’ve made it before the first bell if Dr. Parrish hadn’t stopped at a waffle house.

“What did you have first period?” Dr. Parrish asked him, and blew on the coffee mug he’d ordered.

 _english_ , Harvey typed on his phone.

They were reading Othello in class, and although Ronan had already been to the school to sign some papers that said he was excused from having to read outloud in class, it was Harvey’s least favorite subject at-present.

 _mrs ruiz is having me copy what the others are reading_ , Harvey said, after taking a bite of his waffle. It was still warm. He’d never had warm waffles before.

Dr. Parrish hummed. “You can take it as an exercise to improve your penmanship,” he said.

Harvey stared at him. The words sounded as a jab against him, but Dr. Parrish’s tone had been light. Like the one he normally used when he told Ronan the music he put on while cleaning was annoying—Harvey had learnt that meant that, for some reason, Dr. Parrish liked it.

He didn’t know what to make of it, so he fumbled a bit with the caramel on top of his waffle.

“Ronan’s brothers are coming tomorrow morning,” Dr. Parrish said.

Harvey hadn’t met Ronan’s brothers yet. He knew they existed, and Ronan had sent a picture of the three of them together last Sunday, when they’d gone for lunch after Mass, to the group chat Dr. Parrish had labelled _Home_ , but that was it.

_how long r they staying??_

“I’m not sure about Declan, but Matthew will definitely stay the whole weekend. He _loves_ the holiday.”

Right. Thanksgiving.

It hadn’t meant much, in Harvey’s house. Sometimes his aunts came for dinner, but they hadn’t last year. They'd been fighting with his mom, which meant his mom had fought with him.

He took another waffle bite, but it wasn’t that tasty anymore.

 _my stomach hurts_ , he said. Dr. Parrish nodded, and didn’t comment on it, but slid his orange juice glass towards him. Harvey took a small sip, and got rewarded by a small squeeze in his forearm.

“It’s just a family dinner,” Dr. Parrish said. “You can hide with Ronan in the kitchen if you’re not up for babysitting. And Matthew always sings Christmas songs when he drinks wine, so get ready for that.” Harvey’s eyebrow asked a question. “Oh, yes. He gave me a _reindeer_ case for my stethoscope for my last birthday.”

_whens it?_

“July the third. Liz thought it was a prank when I took it to the clinic, and Matthew sent me a video of him laughing for two minutes straight when I told him about it.”

Dr. Parrish nudged Harvey’s half-full glass until Harvey couldn’t pretend he’d forgotten about it anymore.

_who else is gonna be coming?_

“I think it’s just us, Declan’s family and Matthew.” Dr. Parrish cleaned his mouth with a paper napkin and Harvey rushed to finish his juice. “Matthew’s brought some friends along, too, sometimes. I don’t think he will, though, this year, but you can make Ronan ask them.”

Harvey wasn’t planning on doing that.

Ronan was fine, sure. He cooked great. He was funny. He built awesome fires. He always told Chainsaw off when the bird came too close to Harvey. Harvey liked it when he helped him with his homework, because Ronan had this way of explaining stuff that never sounded like he was lecturing Harvey, or mocking him because he didn’t know things. It was different with Dr. Parrish—he didn’t say as much, but Harvey could guess when his patience for Harvey’s Math skills was running thin. He’d been a really great help with Harvey’s Science project, though.

He’d definitely miss that when he had to move out of the place.

Dr. Parrish drove him to school. Harvey opened the car door with his newly liberated hand, and was very pleased to find he didn’t feel any pain. Dr. Parrish was smiling at him when he produced a lunchbox and gave it to him.

“We won’t have your blood test results until next week, but we’ve probably pushed it already for today with those waffles.” That was a generous thing to say, as Harvey had only taken half a waffle. “It’s pumpkin, so it should be pretty safe for you. It’s one of ours,” he added, and for a second Harvey thought Dr. Parrish might say something more. He didn’t, so Harvey crutched his lunchbox full of home-cooked pumpkin to his chest, while Dr. Parrish walked with him to the school office, to sign the slip that would justify his absence from first period.

The only remarkable thing about the rest of his morning was that in PE, as he was no longer wearing his cast, Harvey was allowed to participate in the basketball mock match. It was somewhat okay, because his team was good and he even got to score a double.

 _the pumpkin is good_ , he texted Ronan during recess.

Ronan’s answer came through a bit too immediately. If Harvey hadn’t been living with Ronan for six weeks already, he’d have thought he was already holding his phone when Harvey’d texted. _they’re perfect little babies and also very sensitive I’ll make sure to tell them they were up to your standards_ _._ He also sent four sign of the horns emojis.

Harvey’s finger hovered over the keyboard for a second, but Ronan’s online status didn’t flick.

 _we played basket today_ , he finally wrote.

 _good?_ , Ronan asked. Harvey didn’t answer, so in the end Ronan reminded him he’d pick him up after class.

Harvey pocketed his phone when a girl he didn’t know came to sit next to him.

It was raining when school let out, but Harvey didn’t get wet because of his new coat.

Ronan drove him home, and didn’t ask him about the blood test or the basketball game, but instead told him a very weird story about a time in which they’d had geese in the farm and why thanks to someone named Opal they didn’t anymore. Harvey didn’t know who this Opal was—he could’ve asked, he knew, but he wanted to hear the ending of the story instead. And then Dr. Parrish collected everyone’s help to dust every bedroom in the house, to prepare for the guests, so he didn’t really get the chance afterwards.

He didn’t wake in pain that night, so he was in a somewhat good mood when he came downstairs the following morning.

Dr. Parrish had said not to drink too much milk, in case what he had was a lactose intolerance, but Harvey was still not convinced his stomach was just nervous all the time because _he_ was nervous, so he poured himself a full glass and thanked the fact that there wasn’t anybody in the kitchen to tell him to switch to soy milk instead.

He could hear Dr. Parrish and Ronan were in the front porch, but he didn’t dare come closer to the open door to actually listen to their conversation. Apart from that one time, when they’d come to get him barefoot during a rainstorm, he’d never heard them fight. Harvey was suspicious of that—his mom used to fight all the time with all of her boyfriends. Ronan could get as loud as her, but he would be yelling at Chainsaw not to be out late or some crazy thing of the sort, and Harvey’s mom would be yelling at him not to bother her while she watched her drama show in her room.

Harvey hadn’t finished his milk when he heard a car coming. He didn’t understand for a long second, because both Dr. Parrish and Ronan were home, until he remembered they were getting people in.

He left his glass still half full on the kitchen counter, no longer thirsty.

He creeped closer to the main door, wondering if it was appropriate that he still hadn’t changed into fancy, party-appropriate clothes.

“Uncle, uncle Adam!” That was a kid. Had Dr. Parrish said anything about kids? Harvey couldn’t remember. “Look, uncle! I got bitten by a dog! It was super huge, bigger than Ciara. Right, daddy?”

“Right.” That was a new voice.

“Now _that_ is a scar, T. What’s a kid-friendly word for _badass_ , Parrish?”

“She was showing _me_ , Ronan,” Dr. Parrish said.

“Don’t bother, Adam.” Someone sighed. “The girls know never to repeat anything they hear within this house. Isn’t that right, girls?”

“But we’re not inside _yet_ , daddy!” the kid protested. If Harvey had used that tone, his mom would have already smacked him.

Harvey took a step back when the door opened all the way. His back collided with the stair banister, so he couldn’t keep retreating when a man came in. He recognized him from the pictures.

“You must be Harvey,” Declan said. He’d probably look like Ronan, if Ronan was in the habit of wearing ties.

“He’s up?” Ronan’s voice came from the outside. Harvey could only see Dr. Parrish examining a little girl’s ankle, with a frown set in place.

Declan moved out of the way and Ronan came in too, carrying another girl, smaller than the first one, in his arms.

“Harvey, this is my brother Declan. Little one’s Ciara, badass one’s Trish. And where’s Jordan?”

“She’s driving down with Matthew. Hennessy’s not coming—said she wanted to go clubbing. They’ve fought,” Declan’s voice told them he disagreed with Hennessy’s decision. Harvey couldn’t help but feel relieved there weren’t too many people coming.

“What’s _badass_ mean, anyway?” Trish also came inside, tugging Dr. Parrish by his hand.

“Patricia.” Declan’s lips had turned very thin. Harvey pressed himself further into the banister.

“Sorry,” the kid said, and dropped Dr. Parrish’s hand.

There was a heavy silence, with everyone standing in the hall and a cold breeze coming from the open door.

“Now _that’s_ a really pretty bow, Ciara,” Dr. Parrish said, coming closer to the little girl still in Ronan’s arms. “Did you do it yourself?”

The girl threw her arms in the air and Dr. Parrish took her. She kissed his cheek, and he kissed hers. “Daddy fixed it,” she said, and rested her head on Dr. Parrish’s shoulder.

“I want a kiss, too,” Trish said.

Dr. Parrish laughed, and bent down to give it to her. Harvey’s stomach started hurting—probably because of the milk.

“Harvey,” Ronan said. “Wanna help me in the kitchen?” he asked. Harvey was tempted to say no, because he’d have liked to go to his room, but he remembered he’d left his glass on the counter and wanted to dispose of it before anyone saw.

He nodded.

They spent _hours_ preparing dinner.

There wasn’t even a pause for lunch—around noon, a tall, black woman came in, introduced herself as the girls’ mom, and took to the dining room some sandwiches Ronan had already sitting in the fridge.

 _is that enough?_ , Harvey asked, when she disappeared with the tray.

“We don’t want anyone’s belly filling before our friend the turkey here arrives,” Ronan said, stabbing once more the dead bird laying on a vegetable bed.

They mostly cooked in silence, even going as far as to make carrot cake _and_ pumpkin pie from scratch.

“Matthew likes carrot but Trish _loves_ pumpkin pie,” Ronan explained, while Harvey set the oven timer, even though he hadn’t asked.

Matthew came when they were taking a break before tacking the cleaning. “Hi!”, he said. He sat on a stool in front of Harvey. “I’m Matthew. Adam said to tell you you’ve been volunteered into building a fort with the girls tonight.” Harvey’s breath picked before he realized Matthew was talking to Ronan.

“Are they tired of running around yet?” Ronan asked.

“Nope.”

“Uncle Matthew’s building the fort too!” Ronan yelled. It must’ve reached the living room, because someone clapped loudly. “Would you want to join us?” Ronan turned to look at Harvey.

Harvey shook his head. Ronan nodded.

“Is that carrot cake I’m smelling?” Matthew asked. Ronan slapped the hand that was creeping towards the oven door with a kitchen towel. None of them looked mad. Matthew giggled. “Fine, fine. Help me set the table, Harvey?”

Harvey eyed Ronan, but Ronan only shrugged.

Matthew showed him where the party china was. They set the table for eight.

Matthew told him a lot of things about his job colleagues, but not what job he did. Ciara and Trish came sometimes into the dining room, playing tag with Chainsaw. Matthew didn’t ask Harvey how he was settling in, or if he was making new friends at school. He would ask about Quincy and Marshall and Radiator, which after a few shrugs Harvey remembered where some of the cows.

Harvey typed they were okay, and Matthew moved on.

He didn’t really know how to act around the girls, but Dr. Parrish probably knew that because he made sure Harvey sat between him and Ronan, and put Matthew in girl-entertaining duty.

The turkey was really good. Jordan said so too, and Ronan beamed when he informed everyone Harvey had helped make it. He hadn’t helped that much, really, but Ciara seemed to think otherwise and thanked him, and then beamed when Declan threw an approving glance her way.

Harvey went into his room as soon as dinner was finished.

He was tired, and somewhat cold despite the insulated windows and carpeted floors. He could still hear the girls’ voices downstairs, and Ronan’s earthy laugh, and Chainsaw’s fussy shrieks. He changed back into his pajamas, trying not to think too much about how soft the flannel was, and how weird it felt to be able to use his right hand again, and went to bed.

He fell asleep still holding his phone, messaging app open where he’d been rereading old conversations.

It was quiet when he woke up. His phone told him it was past midnight, and also that it needed charging.

Harvey got up, clutching his stomach where it hurt. Going to the bathroom didn’t really help, but at least it made him feel better because it meant he’d tried to solve the problem by himself before going to ask for help.

He knocked on Dr. Parrish and Ronan’s room. Yellow light came from under the door before Dr. Parrish opened it.

“Stomach?” he asked, blinking several times before focusing his eyes on Harvey. Harvey nodded, and was let inside. “Yeah, I thought it could happen.” Dr. Parrish took a thermos from his bedside table. “There’s a campsite in the living room,” he explained, while he poured steaming tea into a mug he’d also produced. Harvey guessed that’s where Ronan was. “Figured it’d be best to be prepared.”

Harvey took the mug. The tea smelt awful, but they always did. He drank it all in one single gulp—it’d either make him sleepy or force him to run to the toilet to throw up. Dr. Parrish put the empty mug back next to his alarm clock.

“Too much?” he asked. Harvey shrugged, because he didn’t know if Dr. Parrish was talking about the tea, the dinner, or the whole thing. He was looking at Harvey with a frowned eyebrows, very much like he’d looked earlier at Trish’s bitten leg. But the girl was his niece, and Harvey was just staying there for a while.

Harvey’s cramps got worse. He gasped and clutched at his shirt—why did it have to hurt so much? He hadn’t been like that before. He’d been able to eat normally, and to speak normally. His mom hadn’t been so mad, back then.

Dr. Parrish helped him sit on his huge bed. Harvey felt like crying when Dr. Parrish’s warm hand came to rest on his clammy forehead.

“I’m here. It’s fine, Harvey. I’ve got you. I’m here, and you’re safe, and it’ll get better. I should’ve paid more attention to tonight’s menu, I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful, okay? You’re fine. You’re alright.”

Somehow, Harvey found himself resting his head on Dr. Parrish’s shoulder. Just like with the little girl, Dr. Parrish embraced him, and rocked them back and forth until Harvey’s pain stopped being so painful.

Harvey wanted to get his phone out of his pocket, but he didn’t know if he’d be allowed back into Dr. Parrish’s arms if he left them. So he waited, and breathed, and listened to Dr. Parrish’s voice, until he actually invited him to stay there for the night.

Harvey nodded, and followed Dr. Parrish inside the covers. He took his chance to rescue his phone, which was thankfully still on despite having only a four percent of battery.

 _it was a good thanksgiving_ , he wrote.

“Did you have fun?” Dr. Parrish asked, and turned the lights off. They were lit by Harvey’s phone screen, though, so Dr. Parrish saw Harvey’s nod. “They’re very welcoming, right? It’s nice.”

Harvey nodded again, and thought about what he could say next. He didn’t get to waste a lot of time, though, because his phone might give up on him at any moment.

 _i dont have siblings_ , he wrote, although he figured Dr. Parrish already knew that. He knew all sorts of things, from talking to the social workers and all of that. _Do you?_

Dr. Parrish sighed.

“No, I don’t. My family—They’re not like Ronan’s brothers. I hope you don’t get to meet them, ever.”

Dr. Parrish’s voice had become cold, so Harvey wiggled a bit closer to him. They weren’t touching, but Harvey felt more grounded.

 _Why?_ , he typed.

He wasn’t sure he was allowed to ask. But Dr. Parrish didn’t seem mad like he’d been that day with the storm—Harvey thought he looked sad, instead.

There was a long silence, and Harvey’s phone turned off. Dr. Parrish took it from Harvey’s hand and placed it on his bedside table.

“My dad was a bit—like your mom,” Dr. Parrish said, quietly.

Harvey felt his eyes heavy with sleep, and he didn’t have anything to write on, so he just came even closer to Dr. Parrish. He didn’t know if resting his cheek on Dr. Parrish’s shirt was enough to let him know what he though, so he added a hand to Dr. Parrish's sleeve.

Dr. Parrish started stroking his hair, and that’s when Harvey fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a haiku by Matsuo Bashō: in a cicada’s cry / no sign can foretell / how soon it must die.
> 
> I’ve got ideas for at least two more one-shots in this verse, but as always I’m not promising anything! Feel free to come talk to me [on tumblr](https://hklnvgl.tumblr.com/) or just leave a comment here 💛


End file.
